Dust
Dust is the ninth episode of the first season and the 9th episode overall of Medical Hospital. Summary Christina constantly goes over the conversation between her and Richard in her head regarding his wife while asleep, but then she wakes up and realises it's finally time to talk to him as she does not want to go crazy. When the interns arrive at work, Olivia is glad she is finally able to begin treating patients again after her appendix burst and they are greeted with a woman, Kacey Andrews who has also burst her appendix, and the interns are frustrated as to them the case is "boring". When Chris goes to check up on her, she starts talking to him but she says things to him that don't make any sense, but he doesn't really take much notice of her, so he doesn't tell anyone. Christina approaches Richard, pushes him into an empty room and finally asks him about Jennifer. After she rants to him about her for a short while, he tells her that they have been scheduled for a divorce for months and Christina storms out as he didn't say anything about it to her and they are forced to work on a case together with a man, Maxwell Carter who has damaged his brain. Olivia is the next intern to check on Kacey and this time she talks about things that happened when she was a child, and this time Olivia goes to tell Grey, but she just says it's shock because of her appendix, but Olivia isn't convinced. When Christina and Richard operate on Maxwell, because of their argument, she resumes the argument in the OR sending shockwaves around the room. Richard repeaditly tells her to stop arguing but she doesn't stop, causing her to make a mistake in the OR that almost costs Maxwell's life, after this, Richard refuses to speak to Christina. This event causes unwanted press for Patrick as it was reported that a lovers spat almost costed a patients life on a local news website, and he is not happy with Christina and Richard, yet he gives them another chance because Maxwell did survive. Olivia tells Stephen about Kacey and they both run some tests on her without Grey's approval and they learn that Kacey is developing Alzheimer's which upsets Christina because of her mother, and she then goes to visit her but she sees the chief with her mother. Richard tells Jennifer about the argument he had with Christina and she tries to then convince him to come back to Hartford with her. Cast Main Cast *Sarah Wilson as Dr. Christina Roberts *Anna So as Dr. Olivia Chang *Kaley Casper as Dr. Sarah Murphy *David Clark as Dr. Chris Scott *Alex Webber as Dr. Stephen Griffin *Callie Van Heide as Dr. Michelle Grey *Jackson O'Reilly as Dr. Douglas Washington *Miranda Eversfield as Dr. Danielle Simms *Derek Adams as Dr. Patrick Ward *Patrick Henderson as Dr. Richard Green Guest Cast *Kate Senford as Jennifer Shephard *Tina Wesson as Liza Roberts *Samantha Bailey as Kacey Andrews *Paul Ryford as Maxwell Carter *Britt Everett as Journalist Trivia *This episode garnered 6.55 million viewers and a 3.0 rating in the 18-49 demographic, an increase of 7 percent from the previous episode.